The Tossed Hero
by Shadowblock
Summary: Summary: Set after the Giant War Percy was unwanted, betrayed and forgotten. He left camp and started to explore the wilderness. I know there's many other stories like these but I thought I could give it a try! Please no flames! Adopted by Eccentrica.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please don't flame but constructive critism is fine!**

The Tossed Hero

Summary: After the Giant War Percy was unwanted, betrayed and forgotten. He left camp and started to explore the wilderness. I know there is a lot of "Betrayed Percy Jackson" Stories but I wanted to try it out. This is my first fanfic!

Chapter 1

Percy POV

I was getting tired. I've fought off many monsters that chased after me for days. I felt alone, lost, and had a desire of revenge. Oh by the way my name's Percy Jackson Slayer of Kronos, Defeater of the Giants, Hero of Olympus blah blah blah you get the point. I didn't tell you what happened to me did I? Well here's the story.

*Flashback*

The Giant War was over and heroes were being congratulated and I felt happy that I would get some peace little did I know that something terrible will happen to me. After the celebration and rewards which I declined godhood twice. The campers were at Camp Half-Blood partying in the dining pavilion. I searched for Annabeth with a wedding ring in my pocket. I went to the beach and saw the gods cheering for two people kissing.. My heart was shattered when I saw Annabeth and my Half-brother Mark sucking each other's faces. Tears sprang in my eyes and I choked out

"What's going on here?"

There was silence and everyone stared at me. Some looks were pity. Before the cheering happened I recalled that my father claimed Mark as his new favourite son. "Percy.. It's not what it looks like!" Annabeth desperately said. "Of course what else would it look like? I thought you loved me… I thought we could be together. I guess you thought differently." I tossed the wedding ring box at her and walked away. Days I was in my cabin and I decided to come out. Campers were acting as if nothing went wrong. Chiron looked sad and gave me a look of apology. I just nodded in a forgiving motion. I felt betrayed and lost. Campers were having fun and I saw _her_ holding hands with Mark having a fun time. I decided to leave camp and live in the wilderness. My pack contained every survival tool I needed and of course I kept Riptide with me. I took one last glance at camp and whispered "Good…Bye my friends.."

*Flashback end*

**So** **what do you think? Like it or not? REVIEW! It might be a Pertemis or Poe. VOTE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I think I might do a bit Pertemis and Poe and of course im not doing it too early since he just got out of a relationship. Well this chapter should be a bit longer. Enjoy!**

**Courtingthemoon: Thanks for the ideas now I might not have any writer's block for some time! :D Virtual cookies for you!**

**Im not Rick Riordan and do not own any PJO or HoO series.**

Chapter 2

Artemis's POV (This is during the Flashback Percy had)

After the incident that just happened I started walking out of the crowd. I saw Percy running to his cabin, his sea-green eyes were dull and filled with sadness and hurt. His jet black hair was blowing from the wind, his built body fit perfect for his face. WAIT! I can't be thinking about a boy like this! I called my hunters to start packing and decided that hunting will clear my thoughts about the male. Curse Aphrodite!

*Page Break* (After several days)

"Milady, we haven't found any signs of monsters. They seem to vanish and leave no trace." Thalia said. She was still angry at her best friend for breaking Percy's heart which I found intriguing.

The report made me ponder on this. I decided to tell my father about this. "Thalia your in charge of the hunt, I must report this to Olympus." I said. "Yes Milady." Thalia bowed and I flashed away. As usual my annoying brother came here to greet me. "Hey little sis!" he grinned. I felt anger boiling up in me. "Don' . ! And I'm not little!" I gritted my teeth. Of course he did the smart thing to do by running away before he gets shot unfortunately for him I was able to shoot him in places where he shouldn't be shot at.

I walked in the Throne Room and saw my father arguing with my uncle Poseidon with the usual 'I'm mother's favorite son.' My father acknowledged me and said "What brings you here Artemis?" "There seems to be wrong with the monster population. My hunters sense that they vanished, most likely destroyed in an instant by the time they get there." I said. Zeus seemed surprised and finally said "You will hunt this source down and bring it here before it becomes a threat to us. Do not tell anyone outside of this room about this information. Dismissed!" Zeus flashed away with thunder rumbling. I rolled my eyes at his dramatic effect.

Percy POV

In the night sky was a dull moon. I extinguished the campfire and climbed up a high tree. My emotions were all mixed up, I felt anger, betrayal, forgotten and tossed away like an old sword or I should use the correct term 'tool'. I thought that everyone was my friends. Family. That word seems so distant to me. My mother wasn't in the country since she moved with Paul and their new baby sister to Canada. For the first time in my life, I felt utterly alone. I fell asleep and waited for the days to pass by.

**How do you like it? I was starting to add this a bit more but I left it as a cliffhanger, I'm evil like that aren't I? Here the votes so far.**

**Poe: 2**

**Pertemis: 1**

**So far Poe is in the lead! I might update tomorrow or the next day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a new chapter! I made this twice longer than the first chapter. 749 words here! :O I will try and aim for 1K! Wish me luck!  
**

**Blank1212: That's what I thought as well. Thanks for confirming on my suspicions. However I already wrote a new chapter before I read your review. I hope this might be a bit slower.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or HoO series.**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy woke up in the afternoon and decided to practice with his newly made bow. His archery was drastically improving and seemed to almost rival Artemis's skills in a few days. He decided to hunt down monsters and so he travelled across the states killing drakons, hydras, the minotaur, and you get the point. At the same time the Hunters of Artemis were hunting these monsters and the source that is destroying them. Little did Percy know that the Hunt was after him. His midnight black armor and hood covered his body making him look like a deadly threat.

He just finished destroying a monster camp and was looking for resources. He was pushed from the back and slammed against the dirt ground. He got up and saw the Titan Krios smiling at him. "Well, well. Perseus Jackson you came to stumble across me. I shall capture or kill you and my mistress will reward us." He said. "Fat chance bud. I'm not going down without a fight." Percy growled. Percy charged with his hood on and fought like a true warrior he is. He slashed, stabbed, dodged and blocked. Krios didn't seem to keep up very well and decided to do one final blow to end the battle. Unfortunately for him, Percy was fast enough to cut Krios in half sending his essence to Tartarus.

Little did he know that he was being watched in awe by the hunters. Artemis was the first to cover from her shock and walked out in the open with her bow drawn. All the hunters aimed at him. "Perseus." Percy flinched "You will come with me to Olympus." Artemis sternly said. Percy saw the hunters and looked back at Artemis. "No thanks, I recall that I was abandoned. The gods don't care about me, not even my own father. Camp betrayed me. My girlfriend cheated on me and you expect me to follow your orders?" Percy spat with his sword dangerously in an offensive stance.

Artemis was furious that a boy was denying her orders. She decided to capture the demigod with force. "Hunters! Fire!" she called. Percy knew this was coming and jumped up high in the air resulting the arrows to pierce each other. Artemis fired arrows at Percy one after the other. As soon as Percy landed he charged at the hunters knocking them unconscious. Thalia's spear cracked with electricity and called forth lightning from the sky. The atmosphere got darker than ever and rain poured down. She charged and fought with everything she had. Percy pushed aside his emotions and let his instincts take over. He kicked Thalia in the chest resulting her to be thrown back and vomit blood from her mouth. The once Percy Jackson all caring and loyal was now cruel and heartbroken. He sent a final blow by sending a tidal wave against her.

Artemis took action and picked up the fallen lieutenant and flashed where her hunters were healing. "Phoebe, take care of Thalia while I fight Perseus." She ordered. The hunter nodded weakly.

Artemis was furious that her hunt was defeated easily by a male. "Stop, Artemis. Stop right where you are." Percy's cold voice gave shivers to her spine. Then she remembered Percy defeating her hunters. "Why should I listen you a male?" she snarled. Percy just chuckled as if he knew that she was going to say that. "Because your life depends on it." He smiled and not just any smile. A madman's smile.

Artemis was stabbed and with a slam, she was thrown against a tree so hard that it torn apart. "I'm sorry for this Artemis. But I had no choice to defend myself. You have lost the battle. Farewell." Percy vanished in a vapor and left Artemis and her hunters alone.

**Well that's the end of today's chapter! Review please! I need to know all the mistakes I need to fix! Here are the votes!**

**Poe: 3 (IN THE LEAD STILL!)**

**Artemis: 2 (Getting close!)**

**No pairs?:**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter I just finished in 3 hours! :D This chapter is probably the longest.**

**Poe: 5 (Still in the lead!)**

**Pertemis: 2**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I do not own the PJO and HoO series.**

**Chapter 1**

**Zoe POV**

I felt darkness around the boy I was watching. He looked so lifeless that you might mistake him for the living dead. I knew what happened to him, I thought that daughter of Athena would be perfect for him. I guessed wrong, this man was the only thing that I thought all males lost. I wanted to comfort him, help him, tell him that he isn't alone, and most of all. Make those dull sea green eyes of his shine happiness once more.

I looked away and saw Ouranos looking at me. I bowed and asked "What brings you here Lord Ouranos?"

"I sense you want to go back to the living. I could send you back there, do you wish to return?" Ouranos asked. I knew my answer and said "Yes"

**Percy POV**

I arrived in a different section of the forest and knew that the Hunters won't be able to catch up with me in their condition. I was blinded for a while and saw the Huntress who was believed to be in the sky. She had silver plate armor and a silver helmet with a gold visor in one arm and the other holding a bow. "Hello Perseus, it's been a while hasn't it?" she said with a tint of happiness. "Hello Zoe, mind telling me why are you here and how did you get out of the sky?" I said with some curiosity. She started telling me about watching me from the sky and Ouranos offering her a chance to live again. "I also want to make you happy again. Will you let me join you?" She said. I nodded and told her that would camp here. She agreed and started scanning the place.

**3****rd**** POV**

**(At Olympus)**

"Artemis what happened to you? Are your hunters safe?" Zeus was concerned of her daughter. "I'm fine Zeus. I have something to report. The source was Perseus Jackson. He took down the Titan Krios and managed to defeat my lieutenant and the hunters. I used force to capture him but I blacked out from the extreme amount of pain from him." Artemis reported and sat on her throne. "My son is still alive? I want to apologize to him." Poseidon who was in shock. The gods admired and feared the half-blood's strength.

"I don't think that's a good idea Poseidon. I suggest we let him hunt the monsters down and cool down." Athena stated. Poseidon looked downcast about the suggestion and knew it was the right thing to do. "Well Hades? What news do you have?" Zeus asked. Hades paled if that was even possible. "I felt a disturbance in the Underworld. The aura was very ancient and felt like pure evil. It seems to be rising and I can't its progress. The estimate time is very unpredictable. I also heard one word from the being." Hades said. The gods were curious and made a go-on gesture.

"Darkness"

**Percy POV**

We were hunting a group of monsters down and they led us to their base. Zoe and I climbed onto the treetops and fired our arrows. One by one monsters were disintegrating. Zoe jumped and took out her hunting knives in midair slashing several monsters down. I jumped down taking out Riptide slashing the Minotaur down. After the ambush was done, we started looking for clues why the monsters were gathering. "You alright Perseus?" Zoe asked. I nodded "And you can just call me Percy." I added. "Okay Percy." Zoe smiled at me and I was lost in her silver eyes. "We better keep moving." Zoe said knocking me out of my thoughts. "Let's go" I said.

**3****rd**** POV**

**(At Camp Half-Blood)**

Annabeth felt guilty about leaving Percy. She wanted him to come back and knew that wasn't going to happen. Camp started to realize that Mark was a jerk and selfish. Campers regretted at what they done for tossing away their friend like that. Mark tried to change his acts and personality and the campers appreciated it but were too guilty to do any events.

**? POV**

The world will be plunged into chaos. It will be covered in darkness. My army shall take over the world and the last artifact on Earth will be ours.

**3****rd**** POV**

**(At Olympus)**

The gods were discussing about what to do with the threat. Athena suggested getting more allies and training the half-bloods while Ares suggested doing a head on attack. A flash of light appeared in the center of the Throne Room revealing 5 pitch black armored soldiers. "Who are you?" Zeus boomed with his master bolt in his hand. The soldiers didn't respond nor attacked the gods. Zeus threw his bolt at them and didn't make a scratch. The gods gasped how they still survived. The middle soldier stepped up not revealing his face like the others and talked in a sinister voice. "In 5 day. Camp Half-Blood, the Olympians will be annihilated by the Precursors." They flashed away in a dark light.

**There is my longest chapter! Like it? A nice dramatic cliffhanger don't you think?**

**Two more chapters left for the vote to end!**

**VOTE! AND REVIEW!**


	5. Author's note

**Author's Note: I know you guys hate these and personally I hate these as well since I usually read from fanfic as well. I read the reviews how my chapters are short and how I didn't explain about Annabeth's "random" cheating. I understand that you seem.. a bit annoyed or irritated. I won't be updating every single day since I have so much assignments and tests coming up/due. I WILL try and get 2K words for the next chapter…or at least long enough to satisfy you. You all must've known some mistakes in the previous chapters like Artemis saying "Don'. . . !" Blame the Microsoft Word program. And of course ruining my grammar like that last chapter on the last words. "In 5 day" It was supposed to be 'days' not 'day'**

**Well I'll update less than a week since im not one of those guys who take a month writing and they don't have a writer's block and only consist 1K words. I also need to know if I should continue the story or scratch it out and start a new one. Please tell me on the reviews since I don't look in the Inbox as much. Well I'll start writing the new chapter! So tell me if I should continue or not! And of course there's so many Poe votes so I guess POE IT IS!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I didn't take too long writing did I? Well I hope this one is good! This story will be Poe and Poe only!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series.**

**Chapter 5**

**3****rd**** POV (Still at Olympus)**

"Who were they?" Apollo asked. Nobody in Olympus knew, however Athena had a guess. "They said we will be annihilated by the Precursors. This information is something I need to research on." Athena said. "Hold on. You said the Precursors. Who are they exactly? They are beings before us probably more ancient than the primordial gods. But who are their successors?" Poseidon asked and a few gods were surprised how Poseidon was thinking. "Successors? The successors are either us or a different godly family. Something doesn't like the primordial gods like the Titans and us." Athena said. "We are dealing a very dangerous threat. We need Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to combine. We all know that we need the Romans and Greek if we are to survive this threat. Hades and Poseidon could you will send a portion of your army to assist the demigods." Athena continued. "Gladly." Both of them said. "Dionysus, I want you to tell Chiron about this and inform him to train the demigods harder." Zeus said. Dionysus nodded and flashed away. "Artemis I'm afraid your hunters will have to stay at Camp Half-Blood for the recovery and training. Dismissed!" Zeus flashed away with thunder rumbling.

Precursor Commander POV

At last, the army has been organized. I shall let the weakest division attack first. "Commander, our scouts have been killed by the hero Perseus Jackson. Orders sir?" the lieutenant asked. "Send in the 5th division after him. While he is distracted, send all divisions to commence attack on Camp Half-Blood. Leave no survivors behind." I said. My golden sword glowed in the dark place known as Tartarus. The Precursors were immune to the pit's affect. We will march towards the doors of death and crush it. Death waits for everyone on the surface. No monster or Titan will ally with us, the Precursors have returned.

**Percy POV**

"Hey Percy, I'm starting to wonder if another war will be coming soon." Zoe said sitting near the camp fire. "If it is another war, it will be bloodiest then." I said. Zoe looked at me with one eyebrow rose. "What?" I kept on a poker face just to irritate her. "Nothing and will you stop putting on that face! I hate it!" Zoe said. I saw beside her and put my arm around her waist. "Is wittle Zoey angreh?" I teased. Zoe blushed and put her face against my chest. I chuckled. I remembered the times Annabeth and I had, I smiled sadly. "Percy, you look depressed what is it?" Zoe looked worried. "It's just… I remembered the memories I had back then. You said you saw everything on that day right?" I said and she nodded. "I felt so heartbroken and my heart was shattered and the memories I had with her felt so… Unreal." I felt a tear rolling on my cheek. Then I felt myself falling into Zoe's arms crying like a baby. I felt so fragile like glass or paper. "It's okay Percy. You're not alone. I'm here, it's okay to cry. But remember that the past is the past. You can't change it, look forward into the future." Zoe's words felt so strong and I looked in her silver eyes. Her eyes showed me that she was trying to look in my perspective and understand. I started getting tired and mumbled a "Thank you" before I fell asleep.

**Zoe POV**

I heard a thank you from Percy before he fell asleep. I never saw a man so heartbroken in my life. I put Percy lying down near the camp fire and searched around the area for any threats nearby. After I scanned the place I lied down beside him and snuggled closer to him. I was happy to have a man like him with me. My eyes were getting heavy and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up on Percy's chest and looked up. His sleeping face was so peaceful that last night didn't feel right. He was drooling from the corner of his mouth and I smiled at Percy. _He's so cute and adorable._ I thought. He was moving a bit and opened his eyes. We stared at each other for some time until Percy snapped out of it. "Um.. Good morning?" he said sheepishly. I shook my head at his childish act. "It's the afternoon dummy. Let's start getting some food." I said. He grinned and got up from the ground. "You bet." He said.

**3****rd**** POV (At Camp Half-Blood)**

Several days have passed after the news of a threat rising. The Roman camp and the Greek camp reunited and started training like maniacs. The campers were able to push aside their guilty emotions and the Greek camp was once again filled with energy. Annebeth trained the hardest and she knew she made the mistake of cheating on Percy. She wanted to be at least his friend and gain his forgiveness.

Mark was no longer the egotistical brat that everyone once knew. He started to take responsibility of others and took up the leadership role. Poseidon was proud of his son and for a moment he forgot about Percy. As the 4th day came, the gods made a meeting at the amphitheater during the afternoon.

"Demi-gods! The battle of the Precursors is tomorrow, you've all trained hard but we are the current rulers of the world! Our flesh and blood will be together. This is our world and every living being in this world has the right to live to it's fullest! Our final battle may be our doom, but if it is then we'll give them a hell of a time to take us down!" Zeus shouted and the two camps cheered. "Everyone will be at Manhattan. We shall guard our thrones and our home." Poseidon said. "My army will be near the Empire State Building for a last stand." Hades said. "Remember demigods, know your enemy or succumb to every battle. Never underestimate your enemy." Athena warned and the gods flashed away for their preparations. "Campers, pack anything you need and meet at the hill." Chiron said and Lupa nodded.

Meanwhile…

Zoe and Percy were being ambushed by a group of armored soldiers. Percy slashed and fought with everything he had. He grabbed Zoe and sent a tidal wave destroying the soldiers and the forest. When the wave was gone, the area was flat with no trees standing. "Who were those guys?" Percy asked. "No…No… These soldiers.. They are from the Precursor army. Ouranos taught me about them. They must be attacking Olympus!" Zoe said. "We have to help them Percy! I know what they did was wrong. But they are your family." Zoe continued. Percy remained silent which made Zoe worried until he grinned. "I wasn't going to protest. Let's just finish this war." He said and walking past Zoe. She smiled with a joy of happiness. They both started heading toward New York to meet the others.

**Precursor Commander POV**

"Sir! The divisions have found the camps empty. They must've rallied in Manhattan." My lieutenant reported. The gods must be aware how big a threat we were. I was surprised that their pride didn't get in the way. "Send them to New York then. Kill anyone who gets in our way. Especially the mortals." I ordered. "Yes, my liege." He bowed and left. I started having pieces of silver armor with orange-yellow glowing lights around each piece. My mask only had two orange eyes while the rest was silver. I walked out of my cabin. It was time to get this war started….

**A bit longer? I hope it was at least over 1k! Or enough to satisfy you! I'm always trying to conjure up some new ideas and put them on paper. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I decided to write another chapter last night since the reviews actually encouraged me! Thanks for the good reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series.**

**Chapter 6**

The gods were putting on their celestial bronze armor. They knew the dangers of an ancient race and the information was so little on them. Half-bloods were setting up defenses and their army was stronger and bigger than ever. From a Titan's point of view, it would be a difficult to handle. From an ancient being's, it's a whole different story.

Athena and her children were in the Throne Room planning some kind of counter-offensive attack or defense. The campers cut off all bridges but one. Currently the Manhattan Bridge was occupied by the Precursor army. The leader was cover with silver armor and its mask's orange eyes looked deadly. "Gods and mortals that walk the Earth shan't live…" the cold dark voice echoed across the city. The gods and campers stopped what they were doing and watched the enemy's army on the bridge. Only their leader was walking toward them. "Your efforts are futile…. We have watched for thousands of years…" the dark voice gave shivers to the campers. "Your fate has been sealed… Not even the Primordial gods can save you…" the Precursor's voice was old and it hissed.

"Shut up you old piece of shit!" Clarisse yelled. She took out her electric spear out. "Clarisse no!" Chris tried to stop her but was too late. "For Olympus!" Clarisse charge with a battle cry. The commander stopped walking and took out his golden sword. Clarisse jabbed and the Precursor dodged. At a split second, thanks to ADHD Clarisse was able to roll away just in time from the Precursor's attack. But unfortunately her spear was broken in half. She then took out two knives and charged. The Precursor disappeared in blue plasma and reappeared behind her. "No…" Clarisse knew her death was close. The Precursor slashed Clarisse at the chest and she fell down.

The gods watched in horror but Ares was beyond mad. "Screw the ancient laws! You killed my daughter and you will wish you never lived!" Ares let out a battle cry and charged with twin swords. A big red aura surrounded him and Ares slashed and hacked against the Commander.

The Commander was too fast for Ares, his rage built up but at the same time, he was having fun that he was fighting a tough enemy. "Damn you to Tartarus!" Ares cursed. The Precursor took this chance and stabbed the God of War in the chest and pulled the sword out. Ares backed away as his blood poured out on the bridge mixing with her daughter's blood. "I see… I see… So this is how it is." Ares made for one final blow and managed to hit the enemy's armor. The swords broke into pieces as the armor was not scratched. Ares's eyes widened "How? Did my-"he was cut into several places and he was flung to the river.

The campers and gods were in fear but stood their ground. "Attack." The Commander ordered. The Precursor army had the same armor as their leader but instead of a silver color, it was pitch black. "Campers! This is the day we fight for our brothers and sisters! This is the day we once again fight for the world! For Olympus!" Mark shouted and the camp cheered. "Our army will kill them all. They killed one of us, we shall return the favor." Jason announced. "Detonate the Greek bombs." Jason said to his friend Leo who just nodded. The bridge exploded and was engulfed in flames. As the debris cleared the army was still marching in midair. It was as if the bridge never disappeared. The demigods were able to cover from their shock and got ready for battle.

"Hunters!" Artemis called. The Hunters of the Hunt fired their arrows and they pierced in some spots. The gods except for Artemis fought desperately against the Commander. The Roman and Greek threw everything they had at the army. Thalia called forth a storm and lightning from the sky. Houses and apartment buildings exploded and most of the land was covered with debris. Nico was leading an army of the undead against a group of soldiers. Mark sent tidal waves on after the other but he was getting exhausted. Jason was using his spear and slashing his enemies down. He was able to fry some soldiers with lightning. Annabeth turned invisible and slashed at the soldiers. Every fighter was having a tough time.

Campers were slaughtered and their numbers decreased. They first had 1000 then decreased to 800 then to 300. The Precursor army had better technology and was smarter than the campers. The Commander backed away from the gods and saw the city in flames. The gods were getting tired and needed extreme amount of rest. "Humanity's torture is a kindness." As the Commander choked Zeus with one hand. He threw Zeus across the ground that was out of stamina. "Precursors! Regroup near the once destroyed bridge!" as he teleported in plasma away from the gods. The campers and the Olympians took this time to organize and rest. Annabeth was planning a counter-offensive attack as the others were scouting or relaxing.

Meanwhile…

Percy and Zoe were almost to New York but stopped when they saw the bridges destroyed. "Percy look!" Zoe pointed at the Commander regrouping his troops. "Zoe. Did you bring any Greek fire?" Percy asked. Zoe looked in her bag and pulled out a silver cylinder. 'What is that?" Percy asked. "A bomb that is a lot better than Greek fire. Its radius is 500 meters. Enough to destroy almost their entire army. Ouranos said I might need it." Zoe explained. "All you have to do is smack at the center as hard as you can and it will detonate but why anyways?" she asked.

Realization hit her immediately and Percy saw her eyes widened. "Percy... You can't go out there." Zoe protested but was cut off as Percy put a hand up to stop her. "I promise that I will make it back." Percy took the cylinder and slung it across his back. "I love you Zoe." He said. Zoe looked stunned but a big smile appeared on her face as tears sprung from her eyes. She hugged Percy and said "I love you too!" Percy was happy and gave her a kiss. "Get to the Olympians quickly." He said. She nodded and kissed him back. Percy ran to the enemy's camp as Zoe watched him disappear. She ran to the island onto the shore and saw a boat.

**Precursor Commander POV**

The Olympians were weak and I was just toying with them. Such a shame. My army was setting up camp. In the corner of my eye I saw a lone figure with jet black hair. Perseus Jackson. "Lieutenant." I called. "Yes sir?" the lieutenant asked. "Get the army ready for anything. I'll be back soon." I said. He bowed and was out of my sight. Perseus was near the camp until he stopped walking. "Your city is in flames, your family is weak. You have no hope." I said.

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy turned around only to be thrown across the ground. The silver cylinder rolled away from him. He dived for it, at the last second he was about to touch it he hovered. "You really thought that I will let you detonate that bomb?" the Commander said. _How did he know?_ Percy thought. He was flung back and slammed against a building. "I won't let you take over this world." Percy said. He plunged Riptide into the ground and made an earthquake. The bomb rolled towards him. The Precursor charged at him and pushed Percy to the ground. He stomped on Percy's chest and stabbed at the edge of his throat. "What a pity. The great hero is dead." The Commander said. Debris exploded around the two and the Earth rumbled harder. Percy had the silver cylinder in his hands. "Your mistake…. Is underestimating your enemy…" Percy whispered. The Commander was in shock and the section of Manhattan was gone….

Far away, the gods watched an entire army of Precursors engulfed in flames. Poseidon knew Percy was there and he didn't have the chance to say good bye to him much less gain his forgiveness. Zoe had tears in her eyes and Artemis gasped that Zoe was alive. "Zoe! How? How are you here?" Artemis asked and hugged Zoe. The gods were surprised that a dead person was able to come back to the living. After Zoe settled down after the death of her love, she explained the events that happened previously.

Artemis was shocked when Zoe loved a man. But once she heard Percy's name she relaxed although her heart skipped a beat. "Guys! Their army is attacking!" Lego shouted. As Leo said, the Precursor army was still alive and charging towards them. Their Commander was fighting an injured Percy; however Percy still had enough energy to fight back. "Percy's alive!" Zoe pointed at him and the gods were flabbergasted at the power he contained.

"Let's assist my son!" Poseidon let out a battle cry. The campers and hunters were holding off the army as Zoe and the gods assisted Percy.

**Percy POV**

The water healed me and gave me the power I needed and charged at the Commander. His armor was bruised and almost half of it was destroyed. I saw Zoe firing arrows at the Commander. The arrows left a trail of gold dust like a comet shooting in space. As the arrows marked their target they exploded "Curse you! Humanity shall be obliterated!" he shouted. The Commander slashed and dodged against the attacks made from the gods, Zoe and I.

The Commander teleported away and his army retreated. My vision was getting darker and darker… Before I blacked out I heard a yell "Percy!" from Zoe and Artemis.

**How do ya like it? THIS IS CHAPTER IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE ENDING OF THE STORY! SO DON"T WORRY! REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**School is piling on me and I have some work to do! Thanks for the good reviews and they encourage me to keep writing! :D Virtual Cookies for all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series.**

**Chapter 7 (At Camp Half-Blood)**

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy was back on Olympus attended by Apollo in his palace. Zoe was sitting beside the unconscious Percy on the bright white bed. "He needs to wake up on his own. Ambrosia or nectar won't do any good." Apollo informed Zoe. "Tell me when he wakes up. I'll be back in a while." As Apollo left his palace to tell the others of his conditions. Zoe gently grabbed Percy's hand and her tears came out. "Wake up Percy." She waited a bit longer. "I need you." Zoe decided to rest her head on his chest.

The gods were congratulating on the heroes who survived the battle. The Cabin Counselors were given immortality as the others were rewarded with enhanced gifts for their powers. The Hephaestus and Vulcan demigods started to repair the damage on the city.

**Precursor Commander POV**

"Commander, why did we retreat? We could've destroyed them easily." My lieutenant asked. "To let their guard down for now, our forces were almost destroyed by that blasted hero, Perseus Jackson." I said. "Should we eliminate him as our first target?"

"No. But he will be our first target; we shall capture him and put him to sleep. We will put him in a container and bury him somewhere in Olympus so the gods won't expect him there." I said. "Yes sir. I will do the preparations for the coming final battle." My lieutenant flashed away.

**Percy POV**

I heard voices and I'm not sure if it was a dream or reality. "Percy has been in coma for days and it's strange that the Precursors aren't attacking us." I think that voice belonged to Apollo.

"I know that… Are you sure he will awake soon?" a beautiful voice that belonged to a former huntress. "Well, well he's starting to wake up." I slowly open my eyes in a bright room. "Percy!" Zoe flung her arms around me. I yowled in pain. "Oh I'm sorry! I thought… Never mind that! It's good to have you back!" Zoe exclaimed. She was very joyful and looked like she was little kid from a Candy Store. "How are you feeling? Any dizziness? Numbness?" Apollo asked me. I lifted my hands in front of my face and flexed them. "No. I feel… Great." I replied. "The meeting is going to start soon-"Hermes came from the door and gaped at me. I got up and sat on the bed, "Don't tell anyone that I'm awake for now. Apollo and Hermes, I'll see you in the Throne room with Zoe." I said they both nodded and flashed away.

"Take it easy Percy…" Zoe had worry in her eyes and tried to keep a smile. I grinned and kissed her passionately. "I'm fine, my huntress." She blushed at what I called her.

**3****rd**** POV**

Zeus was waiting impatiently for Apollo and Hermes. The immortal campers knew this meeting was about Percy Jackson. Apollo and Hermes flashed in and took their respective thrones. "Now we are all here.." Zeus was interrupted by the throne gates opening and revealing Percy and Zoe. Everyone froze and gasped. As soon as everyone was over the shock they started welcoming him and asking for his forgiveness. "ENOUGH!" Percy bellowed everyone kept quiet. He kneeled before Zeus and stood in the center of the Throne room.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson. You have helped us still in the battle when we treated you awfully… Once again I thank you for your services for aiding us." Zeus said. Everyone but Zoe felt shameful.

"I didn't aid you to save Olympus or the gods." Percy said. "Wait son, what are you saying?" Poseidon asked. "Let me finish Lord Poseidon. I came here because you're still my family, Zoe convinced me to help you. Now, how long was I out?" Percy asked.

"4 days. You were in coma for 4 days in my palace. We thought you'd be like that forever." Apollo answered. Percy thanked Apollo which made his day.

"Well, I know one thing for sure is that the Commander is still alive tormenting other places." Percy guessed. "You are correct. The Commander was severely injured thanks to you that forced him to retreat with the portion of his army. We are in a crisis and the world is in danger. We are at war." Zeus boomed. "I better continue my journey. I'll leave tomorrow. Let's go Zoe." Percy left the Throne room as Zoe followed him. "Well the meeting was about Perseus but he has awakened. I want all of you to train hard as you can! Meeting adjourned!" Zeus flashed away with thunder rumbling. As Zoe and Percy walked near the palaces, Artemis flashed in front of them. Percy bowed and asked politely "Lady Artemis, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to ask Zoe if she needs a place to stay. You do need one after the events have happened." Artemis said glaring a bit at Percy but in the inside she was all like lovesick Aphrodite girl. "Sure Milady if it's okay with Percy." Zoe looks at him for confirmation. He just nodded in understanding and walked away to the balcony to leave the two.

The night sky was filled with constellations and Percy looked at the city. It was still damaged but better than before. He felt a presence and turned around. "Hello Annabeth. Came here to apologize?" Percy said emotionless. She nodded "I'm sorry for what I did. I regret it very much, could we at least be friends?" he thought about it "Yeah, sure I forgive you but it doesn't mean I trust you completely." He said and she nodded in understanding and was joyful she got his forgiveness and walked away leaving Percy alone in the garden. He felt a breeze pass by him. He sat on a wooden bench that was in the center of the garden. He felt great and he started planning things for his trip. The last artifact that the Precursors were searching for.

**Well there ya go! This chapter might've been a bit… Sucky. Although Im still writing bit by bit! Longer chapters eh? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I liked the reviews and I haven't got any advice and I have very little ideas so far. Review with an advice attached to it would be very helpful! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series.**

**Chapter 8**

**Zoe POV**

I was walking with Lady Artemis to her palace when we reached the door; she stopped and turned to me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment? ** "**Zoe Nightshade." Her voice lost all its softness which confused me.

"Yes Lady Artemis?" I asked firmly.

"You love Perseus don't you?" She said and I was wondering why she asked me this. I'm pretty sure that I'm not part of the Hunt. "Yes I do. He loves me and I love him back. I said. I saw a flash of hurt and her emotions went from disappointed to confuse than to anger. "Really?" she gritted her teeth.

"Yes really. You love him don't you? I can understand that because he's practically the only acceptable man you found in millennia. But he belongs to me and I belong to him. "I said cautiously and Artemis looked shocked then she looked tired. "We'll talk later. You can sleep in the guest room." She opened the door and walked to her room leaving me thinking about her behavior.

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy was in the training room shooting targets with his bow. After a few minutes of shooting he moved to the moving automations created by Hephaestus himself with his sword drawn. He started slashing at their legs then rolled away and jumping forward to cut the heads off. He was wearing blue jeans and a ripped green shirt.

He took a bottle of water and splashed himself with it as the water flowed against his built body he felt his strength restored. At the training entrance was Percy's half-brother, Mark that walked in and challenged Percy to a fight. "Alright then. Let's just finish this little rival of yours." Percy sighed. A crowd formed as Percy and Mark took their positions.

"Everything is allowed to be used but no killing please. Let the battle begin!" Chiron said.

**Percy POV**

I decided to stick with defense and tire him out. He charged at me and I saw his footing was wrong and he had a lot of open spaces. I sidestepped and tripped him, Riptide was still in my pocket and I waited for the right time to use it.

"Mark is this all you have? This is really a disappointment." I taunted which worked on him as his face was red with anger. "I'll win this fight!" he let out a battle cry. I jumped as he missed and I wrenched the sword out of his hand. Once I had his sword I tossed it away and punched him in the nose. He stumbled and the crowd was silent that I haven't had any sort of weapon or used.

My half-brother sent a tidal wave at me and I pulled out Riptide. I charged and slashed through the wave. As Mark made an ice sword and swing at me. Just in time I crouched and used one of my legs to trip him.

**3****rd**** POV**

Percy's blade was at Mark's throat "Yield." Percy's voice was soft. Mark kneeled and Percy walked away from the stunned crowd. His father Poseidon appeared before him and asked for his forgiveness. "Dad, I forgive you but it doesn't mean I trust you." Percy said as his father hugged him and nodded in understanding and flashed away.

Percy started packing things until Zoe came. "Hello, how is my huntress doing?" he pecked on Zoe's lips and she smiled. "I'm doing fine. Artemis wanted me to tell you that there was a ship called the Argo II waiting for our arrival." Zoe informed him.

"Wait… Why?" Percy looked confused. "You fell asleep and I saw your plans retrieving some sort of artifact before the Precursors get it. So I informed the gods about this to help you. We need their help for your plan whatever it is." Zoe said. Percy nodded and got up. "Well? Where's the ship?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Zoe replied as Percy slung his bag over his shoulder and took Zoe's hand to vapor travel there.

**Percy POV**

Zoe and I arrived on the Camp's hill and started walking down. I could see the big ship that was once used in the Giant War, the Argo II. The ship was smacked in the center where the cabins surround it. I saw campers carrying things and walking in the ship. But of course the Argo II wasn't the only ship since after the Giant War; we gained a lot of resources from the monsters.

There was a golden warship ascending to the sky from the forest. Zoe looked impressed on how we went from ground transport to air. In the corner of my eye I could see Artemis gathering her hunters near the Argo II, we both locked eyes for a second and looked away. "Were going on the Argo II?" I said and as soon as I said it, I felt stupid. Zoe laughed at my face. "Shut up…" I blushed. She glared me and I stuck my tongue out. Zoe rolled her eyes at my childish act.

We arrived at the Argo II and were greeted by Leo. "Hey guys! Long time no see Percy!" He looked at Zoë "And you are?" he asked very seductively which I felt anger in me. "Zoe Nightshade. Former Lieutenant of Artemis." She said coldly. I chuckled at Leo's face who had fear in his eyes but replaced it with a smile. "Well Percy. It's good to have you back. You know where your room is." He walked to the bridge quickly. I can't blame him since he tried to flirt with a former hunter.

I started walking in the hall as Zoe followed me. A door that looked familiar appeared and I opened it. "I guess this is our room." I said tossing my bag on the white bed. "I'm tired. Let's take a break." She lied on the bed. "I'll be in the shower." I said softly and walked in the shower room.

**Zoe POV**

I heard the water turn off and saw Percy in a towel walking out. I blushed at the sight of his glistening body and the green eyes I was absorbed in. He chuckled at my expression and I glared at him. "If you won't mind, would you look away as I change?" he asked me softly. I nodded and turned that my back was facing him. After a few minutes he said he was done.

He wore a silver shirt and blue jeans. His black jet hair was messy as usual and his sea green eyes sparkled.

"Hello? Earth to Zoe? Or should I say ship to Zoë?" he waved his hand in front of my face which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here." I grumbled as he chuckled at my expression. I glared at him playfully as he put his arm around my waist pulling me to his strong chest. He looked tired and fell asleep on the bed. "Good night, my huntress." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and I decided to take a nap today. "Good night to you, Perseus." I kissed on his forehead and snuggled closer to him.

I woke up and found myself on Percy's chest. I tried to get up and not wake him up unfortunately for me he woke up. I stared in those sea green eyes of his as he stared in mine. After a while he gulped and broke our 'staring' event and blushed. "Good morning, my huntress." He said while grinning. I smiled back at him "Come on Kelp Head. It's time for breakfast." I yanked him out of the bed and giggled at him. _Boys these days _I thought. "Alright I'm up, let me get dressed." He whined. I smacked his arm as he yowled in pain and I had a satisfied smile.

Once he was done changing he led me to the dining pavilion and I saw a couple of Roman and Greek campers' at large tables. A few campers came to Percy with the usual 'welcome back Perce', 'It's good to have you back man!' kind of things. We saw at the farthest table away from the crowd. He sat down and started taking out a folded map from his pocket. He laid it across the table and started planning our route.

"Where we heading?" I asked him as he drew a new location. He looked up with a grim face and I got worried. "Ancient Greece. The battlefield where we finished off Porphyrion." He said and went back to his map planning things which I found strangely. What was that Daughter of Athena's name? Annabeth right, wasn't she supposed to plan this?

"She knows nothing about the Precursors. Much less the gods." He said as if he was reading my thoughts.

"This artifact I dreamed about and if my dream is right. We are in a serious situation." His face darkened.

**DUN DUN DUNN! Good story? Good cliffhanger? I don't know…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I've been getting very few reviews and I'm starting to lose some ideas or any advice. Well here's the new chapter and I had a lot of tests, assignments and projects! Sorry for the long wait! I also waited for my teacher to have some time for me to edit my chapters which is starting now!**

**I do not own the PJO or the HoO series**

**Chapter 9**

**3****rd**** POV**

The sky warship sailed through the clouds as its passengers were practicing in the training room or the library. As Leo and the Hephaestus cabin were improving the Argo II in air, Annabeth and the Athena cabin were trying their best to learn about the ancient beings the gods encountered. On the balcony Percy and Zoe were holding hands as they watched the sun set on the horizon.

**Percy POV**

Zoe and I watched the sun set. I stared at her face and my heart skipped a beat. Her long brown hair was being blown from the wind, her silver eyes remind me of the moon and her face looked so peaceful and beautiful that I could or would stare at it all day long. Memories flew back in my mind about the journeys I had. I remembered one particular memory when I was 14.

*Flashback*

(From the book Titan's Curse by Rick Riordan)

We were in the garden of Hesperides and saw the three sisters shimmering before us.

"_Sisters." Zoe said._

"_We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see 2 half-bloods and a hunter. All of whom shall no die."_

"_You've got it wrong." I stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."_

*Flashback end*

I smiled at the memory and I realized Zoe caught me staring. She smacked my head and I felt like a brick concrete smashing my head.

"What was that for?" I yelled but Zoe didn't look fazed.

"It's rude to stare." She said turning her back on me. I felt my face hot and I could tell she was smiling, so I decided to play along.

"Really? Then why were you staring at me when I was asleep." I teased and saw her cheeks become a bit pink.

"Because your face was very ugly and I was trying to take in every detail." She said to me smiling. I playfully glared at her which didn't frighten her at all.

"You're mean and a big bullet." I whined and I know what you are all thinking. Why is an 18 year old whining like a baby?

"Your vocabulary is awful for your age. Your brain capacity is probably zero." She looked satisfied with her insult.

"You win." I groaned and she pecked me on the lips.

"You're a Kelp Head, but you're my Kelp Head." She held my hand and I kissed her on the cheek. "And you're my beautiful huntress." I whispered softly in her ear. She blushed and we both watched the sun disappear in the night sky.

**Percy POV**

After the sun disappeared there were stars appearing in the dark night sky. I lit up a torch near a bench. Zoe looked at the constellations and back at me.

"The sun is gone. Come on, it's time for dinner." She said holding my hand. I used my free hand and brought her closer to me by her waist. She looked confused and I wanted to show her that I wanted to be with her in this place forever.

"Stay. I'm not hungry." But of course my stomach just had to grumble. At the wrong time!

"Liar. I know this is a very peaceful place but we can meet here again." As she poked my belly.

"Alright let's go my beautiful huntress." I said still holding her hand. I stared in her eyes with a smile as I walked to the door. She mischievously smiled and my face was smashed by the door. I groaned touching my face.

"You're a Kelp Head." She shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think we established that." I waved my hand. She laughed and I felt warmth, her laugh was soft, happy and musical to my ears. "Percy, we're going to be late!" she grabbed my hand as well rushed through the halls and for the first few days from that 'incident' I grasped the true meaning of happiness again.

**3****rd**** POV**

As Zoë and Percy walked in to the cafeteria, they were greeted by their friends.

"You won't mind I sit with the hunters?" Zoë asked as the hunters were giving _if-you-say-no-you-will-regret-it _glare at Percy.

"Yeah sure. I need to talk to my friends anyways." Percy chuckled at the hunters as they had smiles on their faces.

"So… Perce, mind filling me in?" Nico asked innocently while Percy blushed and smacked Nico's head. "Oh, shut up."

Percy and his friend walked to their table only to be greeted again by his old friends. Percy sat on a wooden chair beside Nico and started telling how he met made him uncomfortable.

Meanwhile… Zoë told her sisters on how she no longer a constellation and the journeys she had with Percy. Silence surrounded the two groups as the campers listened to their stories.

**Percy POV**

I was glad that I finished my story and starting eating whatever was on my plate. Whenever my friends weren't watching me, I would steal a few glances at Zoë. She looked joyful and had a big smile on her face. The hunters treated Zoë like a family.

That word, family seems so distant that I don't even recognize its meaning. My own father chose my half-brother over me and my former girlfriend, Annabeth. My mom and step-father were up in Canada with their new baby. But that was the past. I slowly felt anger building up in me. I fought two wars for the gods, gave up godhood for my girlfriend only to be stabbed in the back! I didn't fight the evil for fame or power; I just wanted a happy ending.

I've always dreamed of having kids with my love, start a family and I dunno… get a dog and get some peace and quiet. Unfortunately for me, that future is gone.

I realized I had tears in my eyes and my friends looked worried for me. "Hey Perce? What's wrong man?" My best friend, Nico asked. "What's not wrong?" I asked back and I stood up.

"I need some rest." I said and walked to my room. The shower room wasn't being used at the moment and I entered. Once I locked the door, I stripped my clothes off and let the water pour on me.

**Well that's the end of the chapter! I'm not getting any advice or reviews at all! Barely! I was thinking of making this story at least 30K and then make a sequel.. But with the views getting lower and lower and so as the reviews, I don't know if I should discontinue or rewrite.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! There will be some days where I won't have my teacher to edit and some days where she will edit it. Well here's the new chappie! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series**

**Chapter 10**

**3****rd**** POV**

Days passed by as Percy and his friends prepare for the coming battle. Each night, Percy and Zoë would meet at the balcony and watch the stars together. On the eighth day in the afternoon, the shores of ancient Greece were in sight. The warship was glittering in its Celestial Bronze armor as the wind was in favor of the sails.

**Percy POV**

We were in the meeting room and I saw couches and tables all over the place. A typical half-blood room since it's not an actual serious meeting style. Zoe and I were sitting beside each other and I put my arm around her waist. As everyone sat down there was silence.

"So! We have arrived in the shores of ancient Greece as you all noticed, what's the plan Perce?" Leo said eager to break the silence. Everyone groaned since they knew I had crazy ideas or plans.

I instantly knew what to say since I took some effort in the plan. "We first split up into two groups mixed with Roman and Greek. The first group will head to Mt. Olympus and set up a defensive perimeter. The second group will be the one I'm leading; we will retrieve an artifact that the Precursors are desperately searching for. The first group will hold until my group arrives as reinforcements." I explained in a firm voice.

"Sounds like a plan. Who's leading the first?" Annabeth asked. Of course, she's a daughter of Athena she would ask that.

"Jason will lead them. Both groups have equal strength. This will tip the odds for us." I answered. Jason looked satisfied that he was once again leading his fellow comrades. But Annabeth on the other hand was a different story. She was mad; I guess she was used to being a leader.

"Fair enough although I see a few flaws in this plan, what if we get attacked before we reached the shores? Our sky warship could plummet down to sea." Jason said uncertainly.

"If the sky warship gets destroyed, we can regroup at the shores. If we get attacked there, we'll be ready for them before it happens." I said and started to get up.

"Meeting adjourned." Jason said as he got up with Piper in his left arm. After the meeting we headed to the bridge. Leo looked pale at the control systems.

"What's wrong Leo" Piper asked which was the question we we're probably all thinking about.

"We lost some parts of the hull. We're being under attacked." He answered. Jason hurriedly presses the alarm button and snatched the mic off the panels.

"Get to your battle stations!" Jason roared at the mic. "This not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill!"

**3****rd**** POV**

Everyone in the ship was scrambling around getting their weapons as a beam of plasma hit the ship's hull. In the sky, a pitch black destroyer frigate came into view. It had beam cannons on the front and the sides. Overall, it looked like a devastating weapon of destruction. The bright white clouds soon turned gray and the atmosphere seems to get darker.

Percy started manipulating the water molecules in the clouds and started solidifying them into ice. The ice blocks acted as shield around the warship. Jason called forth lightning and threw it at the enemy warship. As the bolt hit the ship, it made a large explosion. But the enemy ship didn't get scratched. Jason was furious and called forth faster and stronger winds against the enemy ship to slow it down. As the enemy ship fired its guns at the hulls, Jason chose to defend the ship and threw lightning at the blasts.

Thunder rumbled and every throw made Jason exhausted. The Argo II fired it's cannons against the beams. A streak of plasma managed to break through the ice shield and hit the spot where Percy was.

**Percy POV**

An explosion appeared behind me and I fell out of the hull. I saw a broken pipe sticking out and I instantly grabbed it with my right hand. Plates and pieces flew across in flames and I knew that I was in a dangerous situation.

I looked up to find any parts I can grab onto. The hull looked like a mess and a ladder was close enough for me to reach. As I got onto the ladder, I started climbing one at time. My arms felt jelly and weak but I needed to get to safety first. A burnt plate was moving out of its place and smashed against me. It smacked my face as I lost the grip of the ladder.

I pushed the plate out of my view with both arms flung out. The Argo II was descending towards the land and it was getting smaller. I realized I was falling. Before I blacked out from the impact on the ocean my last thought was hoping Zoe was untouched.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Where's Percy?" Zoe yelled as the ship was losing altitude.

"I last saw him in the hull" Jason yelled back as he was holding onto a railing. Zoe ran to the hull hoping her Kelp Head was alright. By the time she reached the hull, there was no sign of Percy. Zoe yelled for him over and over again but her Kelp Head wasn't there. She sat down and her tears fell down on her cheeks.

Leo was trying his best to get the ship up as the Hephaestus Cabin did their best to repair the damages on the ship. The others were either resting or attending to the wounded. The Precursor ship was out of sight for the half-bloods. An emergency meeting was called for.

"We'll have to all group at Olympus. We will hold there until the gods arrive." Jason said. Zoe was furious and stood up.

""We can't just leave Percy! There should be search parties or something!" Zoe yelled with her bow in her hands.

"He's a son of Poseidon. If he didn't get hit by the blast, he should've fallen into the sea. None of us even know about the Precursors much less the artifact they are searching for. No, we will stand our ground at Olympus. We can't afford to lose troops otherwise we won't stand a chance!" Jason said angrily, he won't be talked down by a huntress.

"I'll find him with or without your help!" She snarled and stomped away as the hunters except Thalia followed her.

"Don't the hunters hate the males?" Jason asked her sister as he watched the hunters leave the room.

"We do. But our leader Artemis thinks that Percy is the only decent man on Earth. So the hunters follow her." Thalia answered with a tint of pride in her voice.

Jason frowned and then looked at the others. "Well? Do we all agree?" He asked. Everyone slowly nodded "We should start packing." Piper said leaving the room as everyone but Jason and Annabeth left the room.

She put her hands on her hips "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked getting curious and nervous at the same time. "You're jealous of Percy. He has more leadership than you!" She said furiously. Jason was shocked for a moment and then fixed his posture. "I'm just doing my job. I 'am not risking this this mission. Now if you excuse me, I must check our military strength." He walked off leaving an irritated Annabeth.

**Percy POV**

Imagine your body breaking and fixed again repeatedly 50 times. That's how I feel right now. I opened my eyes and it looked like I face planted on the beach.

The forest was only a few meters away from me. My body ached and it was filled with scars and my shirt was ripped into several places. I got up and took a long look in my surroundings. Memories started going back to me and I realized the recent events almost got me killed. Oh god, I hoped everyone was alright. They were probably planning to guard Olympus. I have to find that artifact! The forest was filled with high trees and it could give me some cover.

A Celestial Bronze knife was sticking out of the sand and I pulled it out. _I guess I will need this for later on _I thought. When I reached the top of the tree I was climbing; it was already getting dark and I needed some rest. I felt drowsy and fell asleep on the branch.

*Dream State*

_I was standing in a beach, in fact it was Montauk beach. The water splashed against my feet and the sky was clear. Now what am I doing here?_

"_You're here for a message." I heard a voice behind me and I turned around._

_A tall beautiful woman in a white dress walked towards me. She had icy blue eyes and a long caramel hair which was resting against her shoulders. Overall, she looked like a goddess. Then the sky turned darker as the sun was setting with each step she took._

_ "Who are you?" I said trying to remember the recent events._

_ "The wife of your enemy's commander. I do not have much time as you are awakening." She said in a soft voice as she was caressing my cheek. My face was hot and I needed to distract myself. This was the wife of my main enemy. Everyone's enemy._

_ "What's the message?" I asked taking a step back. She sighed and spoke "The artifact you're searching for is not something you're expecting."_

_ Now that confused me. I first thought it was a weapon but it's… Not? Then I let my curiosity get the best of me._

_ "Then what is it?" I asked as my dream was fading I panicked._

"_A small emerald crystal. But I cannot tell you what it does because it is something that will distract you in battle." She answered and I saw the water turning into blood. She took a pause then spoke again._

_ "An ally will help you on your journey. Trust him, do not fight against him." She said fading away._

*Dream State done*

The entire forest was burned down and I was in a pile of sticks. In one of the openings it showed an army of soldiers marching with either a blazing sword or a sliver rifle. Now it looked like gathering for an attack, I couldn't let them do that. So I did the stupidest thing I ever done. I burst out of my pile and ambushed them. Guns were automatically aimed at me and orange beams went across me as I dodged. The soldiers' teleported in various spots trying to slice me in half.

I swung my blade at massive speeds and I let my instincts take over. The Precursor army was closing in and I knew I had to something fast. I willed the water from the beach and I attached it to my sword. I slashed and a tall streak of water came from my blade disintegrating anything its path.

Riptide wasn't a blade. It was an arc of pure destruction. I sliced the squad leader and right behind me was an explosion. The titan Hyperion and an army of monsters fought against the weakened Precursors.

Once all the soldiers were killed, Hyperion walked up to me and crossed his arms. "Percy Jackson eh? Looks like your alone and still alive in one piece." He huffed and his eyes looked intense.

"What do you want Hyperion? And how did you get out of being a tree?" I asked and putting up my battle stance.

"We're here to help you. The gods sent me here to aid you since we are temporary allies. As how I got out of the tree thanks to you, you made quite an explosion." He said and called forth his army to scout the area. I relaxed a bit but not completely since I had suspicions. "How do I know if you're not lying?" I asked narrowing my eyebrows.

"I swear on the River Styx that what I told was true. Now I know what you're looking for and don't expect me to be all friendly with you got it?" he said as he gathered his army.

"Humph you don't say?" I muttered following him.

The night came in fast and the monsters set up tents. Hyperion came up to me and tossed me a blanket. "We'll be at the battle grounds of Porphyrion by tomorrow." And he just walked off. It irritated me that he is ordering me around like a weakling. I settled myself near a tree and took a look around my surroundings before taking a nap. I closed my eyes as I had a dreamless sleep.

** So how do you like it? So far this is 2K+ words in this chapter! I think I should either make this story to 20K or 30K what do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated within a week! I'm so sorry! I can't do weekly updates so I from now on I will be randomly updating like tomorrow or next month or maybe in a week so stay tune! Here's the next chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own PJO or the HoO series**

**Chapter 11**

**Zoe POV**

That nerve! Did he really expect us to abandon Percy? I'm sure that he would have some trouble reaching to his destination on his own. I took out the map he left and found out where he will heading. The battlegrounds of Porphyrion. The hunters and I were going to skydive down to the field as soon as the ship is over it since its part of the route. I hope my Kelp Head is safe and sound.

**Percy POV**

We were scouting around the place and decided to take a shortcut. Most of the forest was obliterated into ashes.

"Defensive positions!" Hyperion yelled as he pushed me down and a streak of beam came across the space that was once occupied by me. I realized that they aimed at me. Hyperion saved my life. A titan saved my life. An explosion appeared behind me which brought me back to reality.

I pulled out Riptide and charged at the ambushing army. "They're trying to stop us from reaching the artifact!" Hyperion yelled. More soldiers came out of the trees or pile of sticks. The soldiers were charging relentlessly at us with a horizontal straight line formation.

The titan charged with blinding light emitting from him. He slashed with his twin swords and used his arms to knock them out. The trees looked like moving as if they were alive. Then suddenly goats and spirits were coming out. They were satyrs, I mentally face palmed.

A knife sizzled pass by my ear and I rolled to my right and slashed at a soldier that was about to stab me. The soldiers were overwhelming the monsters and soon enough, Hyperion and I were the only ones left. A portal was formed in front of him and he looked at me. "Get in! This is the only way to get there!" He grabbed my army and flung me in the portal before I could protest.

I tossed across a dirt field like a ragdoll and I looked up from the ground. The sky was clear and had a bright sun shining up in the sky; the large field was surrounded by tall Evergreen trees. The battlefield of the Giants and the place where Porphyrion lost.

"You are too late Human." A voice said making me look behind me.

I stood up taking my sword out. There was a platform hovering in the center and on it was the Precursor Commander holding an emerald crystal shard.

"And why is that?" I asked while slowly walking towards him.

"Since you have failed to reach the artifact, there is no need to keep the information nevertheless you will know either way. This crystal will turn all living things to ash. Mortal or not." He said holding it up as it shone across the field.

The crystal glowed and then a blast of aura came out from it. The Commander placed the crystal on his armor and slowly took out his sword.

"If that were true, how come you haven't used it?" I said holding my ground against the pressure in the air.

"Fool. It's only used once and it still needs to be more charged. I will not use it against a puny mortal. A machine for this will do. Enough talk, it is time for your end." He vanished and materialized in front of me.

I was thrown back and I felt blood trickling down my face. He was in mid-air and was about to slash me down until I rolled away at the last second.

I stabbed Riptide into the ground; the blade sank into the dirt to its hilt. Water exploded around me like a geyser and I pulled my sword out.

The commander attacked from all sides as I blocked and dodged.

Think, Percy, Think I thought.

The water pillars were all over the place and were violently blasting out water. A plan formed in my head and I started to will the water around me. I made the area all misty therefore that he couldn't see me.

"Did you really thought would work?" his voice boomed with amusement.

I remained silent and felt a presence coming at me. The water instantly turned solid then broke into pieces. I turned around and began my attack on him. The commander kicked me and made a cut on my chest.

I suffered tremendous amount of pain as I felt my blood pour out. "The Hero of Olympus lying on the ground? Get up hero. Let's see what you got." He taunted as he grabbed my neck and pulled me to his eye level.

My vision was getting blurry and my memories flashed through me. The childhood I had, my first time at camp, the battles I've faced, and the reunion of both camps, and then Annabeth who betrayed my heart, these memories gave me courage to fight back. I will not let him win!

I slashed Riptide at his chest and he let go of me. He stabbed as I moved out of the way and sent a wave against him. A hurricane formed as I made the ground rumble. I charged and stabbed him in the chest.

"Stubborn and ignorant aren't you? You refuse to back down as you continuously are beaten and tossed around. You fight as if you have honor. Let me tell you that there is no such thing as honor! I have wasted too much time with you. We will meet again Perseus Jackson!" as he vanished I slowly crumpled to the ground and let my face smashed against the dirt. The hurricane, geysers and the rumble ended.

**Zoe POV**

The hunters and I parachuted out of the ship, landed in the forest, and found only the commander vanishing away as I saw my Kelp Head fall down to the ground.

"Percy!" I called out as I ran out of the bushes and kneed beside him. He looked severely cut and bruised. The hunters spread out around us to watch for any signs of danger.

His eyes were closed and looked deathly pale. I pulled out a medic kit and did my best to clean and bandage his wound. I could hear his heart beating slowly. "I need nectar and ambrosia!" I shouted. A huntress came to me and gave me the stuff I asked for and her face was filled with pity. I poured nectar on the big cuts across his back then I shoved the ambrosia in his mouth. I waited as his skin was getting some color and his breathing was regular. I sighed in relief as one of the hunters came to me.

"Night is approaching. We must camp in the woods." She said and I nodded. I picked him up and we started setting up tents. _Please be alright Perseus…._

**Well that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the rush in this chapter! Well remember what I said at the top! I need some constructive criticism! I'm not that perfect at writing! So please review!**


	13. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't update I had so many projects and tests on the last week of school before and I needed some break after that! I think I might have to discontinue this and restart again sometime with a different OC. (No Precursors) If you want me to keep this story running then go to and PM my account MotherNoob with a reason why. You can go press "More" and it will show People. Then you can type my name in there and click it. Personal Message button is right under the avatar. The reason why I'm discontinuing is because I saw the Views getting lower and lower. At the first chapter I had 3K views,2****nd**** 2K views, 3****rd**** 1K and 4****th**** 500 and so on. So I thought maybe I could do a different story when I'm ready. Of course my new story might not be out for 2 months. Well sorry guys! But remember what I said!**


	14. AN Sorry guys Adopted

Sorry another AN

Guys I gave Eccentrica permission to continue the story. So if you want to read on then go to his/her profile. Sorry for discontinuing it, the rush was because I had some... erm interruptions in life. For my new story I've been scratching and putting my original stories that fanfiction never had away due to my awful writer's block however I've been focusing one story so far. Idk when I should publish it. New story TBD

-Shadowblock


End file.
